


Is that a promise?

by TotallyRandomWords



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodite Has a Penis, Breeding Kink, F/F, Fluff, Lactation Kink, POV Second Person, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRandomWords/pseuds/TotallyRandomWords
Summary: Reader meets the goddess of love and fertility, who impregnates her. Aphrodite continues to impregnate her with more babes throughout her pregnancy, something that the Reader enjoys immensely.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Reader, Previous-Reader/Husband, The Goddess of Love and Fertility/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 385





	Is that a promise?

_I can’t believe that I wasted the last five years married to a barren woman_. The words replayed in your mind as you were forced to leave your husband’s house after he annulled your marriage using your barren womb as the reason. You felt ashamed and worthless, unable to provide your husband with the children that you both desperately wanted.

Upon your walk in the forest, you came across the most beautiful woman that you had ever seen. Her beauty was unreal that it took you a moment to realize that you had come across the goddess, Aphrodite. It was a surprise to see the goddess on Earth, having descended from the heavens. Aphrodite seldom involved herself with the humans on Earth. The last time Aphrodite was spotted on Earth was over 500 years ago. You continued to stare at the goddess in awe as flowers bloomed around her with every step she took.

You watched as Aphrodite picked a red rose from a rose bush that bloomed in front of her, but were shocked when she appeared in front of you holding out the flower to you. “You are extremely beautiful,” the goddess stated. You blushed as you accepted the delicate flower.

“Thank you, my mother prayed to the goddess of beauty and fertility that she would have a beautiful, fertile child to provide her with lots of grandchildren.”

“Did she now?” Aphrodite smirked, “It seems that the goddess must have answered your mother’s prayers.”

“Only in beauty for I am barren.”

“Why do you think that you are barren? I don’t think the goddess of beauty and fertility would be so cruel and make such a beautiful woman like yourself barren,” Aphrodite replied.

“It is true, my husband and I have been unable to conceive a child in the past five years… Well, former husband,” you corrected.

“You are better off without him. You are a beautiful, extremely fertile woman with a barren husband… former husband,” Aphrodite said with a smirk before adding, “I can fuck a babe in you right now.”

You are shocked from the news that you are not barren and beyond excited at the prospect of Aphrodite impregnating you – you have wanted children for so long. “Could you really?” You asked a bit shyly.

“Yes,” Aphrodite answered, staring straight into your eyes as she cupped your face and kissed you firmly. You kissed back with just as much longing, running your hand through Aphrodite’s long beautiful hair. Aphrodite’s mouth moved lower and began to kiss your neck while her hands reached to the lace tying your dress together. She untied the dress, which neatly fell to the ground below you, leaving you bare in just your undergarments.

Aphrodite pushed you against a tree and ripped off your undergarments, leaving you completely naked and exposed. She stopped her frantic movements and admired your naked physique. Her eyes lingering on your firm and perky breasts before she undressed herself causing your breath to hitch from seeing Aphrodite’s gorgeous naked form. Her large breasts with just as perky and firm as yours and between her legs, she had a big, thick cock that had your mouth watering. Aphrodite smirked at your reaction before cupping your face again and softly whispering, “I’m gonna fuck a babe in you.” You saw the desire in Aphrodite’s eyes and you pushed yourself toward her, kissing her once again.

Aphrodite laid you down on the forest ground while her hand moved to cup your breasts. She squeezed your breasts, which had you moaning softly. You could feel Aphrodite growing hard against your body. She took her hand and checked the wetness between your legs. Satisfied that you were ready to take her large cock, she positioned herself at your entrance and began to thrust into you. The sensation had you moaning into Aphrodite’s mouth as she tried to continue kissing you before moving to your neck and breasts. You kissed every inch of Aphrodite’s body, only pausing when whimpering from Aphrodite’s thrusts.

Aphrodite’s teasing thrusts became more frantic that you had come twice before she even came once. You were properly spent when Aphrodite came the first time, filling you to the brim with her hot sticky cum. Your belly bulged from all the cum that Aphrodite stuffed you with. Aphrodite stays inside you plugging you while her cock softens. She rubs you cum-filled belly. You lazily kiss the goddess that had just fucked a babe into your belly until you can feel her hardening inside your spent pussy.

“Do you think I am already with child?” You ask softly.

Aphrodite smiled at the eagerness in your voice. “Yes. A baby has rooted itself inside your fertile womb, but I can fuck another babe in you right now if you desire.”

You cupped Aphrodite’s face and smiled at the prospect of being filled all over again by the beautiful goddess. “I would love nothing more.”

Aphrodite wasted no time and fucked another babe in you instantly.

*

You waddled around outside your house as you tried to pick vegetables from your garden. You rubbed your bulging belly. You smiled as you felt one of your babies kick. Aphrodite had fucked triplets into you after you begged her to fill you a third time that night.

You awkwardly leaned down, which was difficult with your large belly. You were only six months but looked like you were full term with a single baby.

“Do you need any help?”, you heard someone ask behind you. You turn around to see Aphrodite standing there just a beautiful as the last time that you saw her.

“I thought I would never see you again,” you commented, shocked with the goddess’s presence.

“I wanted to see the beautiful woman carrying three of my babes.” You bit your lip, trying to hide your smile at the goddess’s words. Hearing the goddess of beauty and fertility call you beautiful began to stir something in you. “Pregnancy suits you love, you are glowing.”

You dropped the vegetables that you had gathered earlier and began to untie the front of your dress, which fell to the ground relieving your naked body. You had stopped wearing undergarments when your breasts and ass filled out further into your pregnancy. Your stomach bulged forward leaving your skin stretched from the quick growth and your small perky breasts had grown twice as big with the areolas darkening.

You watched as Aphrodite rid herself of her clothes as well with your eyes darkening as you took her form in. She was hard as she approached you and pulled you into a passionate kiss. You knew what fucking Aphrodite would ensure but you didn’t mind.

Aphrodite kissed your jaw, neck before her mouth landed on your large, swollen breasts. You moaned from the sensation especially when her sucking had caused you to begin to lactate, something that had started to happen in the past month. Your moans grew louder with each passing second and soon Aphrodite’s other hand found your clit, which she slowly began to stroke. You could feel the pressure building on the verge of coming from Aphrodite’s sucking and finger-fucking.

“Come for me, love,” Aphrodite encouraged.

You let yourself come at her words and felt an orgasmic bliss take over. Aphrodite continued with her movements while you cried out from coming so hard and feeling the pressure build all over again. Suddenly, your calm babes began to thrash around in your belly while Aphrodite continued to work your breasts and clit causing you to come a second time within only a few minutes. Another soft cry of pleasure escaped your lips and you laid down in complete bliss. Your babes continued to move around, which expanded the already ecstatic smile already on your face. You removed Aphrodite from your leaking breasts and cupped her face, giving her a soft kiss after the frantic touching you previously engaged in, tasting yourself in the process. You moved her hand onto your distended belly to allow her to feel the babies’ soft little kicks. You watched as Aphrodite’s lustful desire softened and held a tender look filled with love toward you and the children that you carried.

“I have sired multiple children throughout my thousands of years. I have bestowed my gift to both woman and men alike but I have never seen them grow and be carried by my past lovers. You look absolutely divine filled with my babes.”

There were days when you were tired of being so pregnant but being held in Aphrodite’s arms, you realized that there was nothing else you wanted except to stay filled and full of Aphrodite’s babes. You wanted her to keep you nice and full for the rest of your life.

“Put another babe in me,” you whisper in a seductive voice.

Aphrodite wasted no time. She hungrily kissed you before guiding your body onto the patio table in the yard besides the garden. You laid down on the table, propping yourself up on your elbows to clearly see Aphrodite who remained standing at the edge of the table. Aphrodite aligned herself at your entrance and began to thrust her hard cock inside of you. You followed the rhythm and moved your hips to meet each thrust. Your swollen breasts and bulging belly shaking in between both of you. Aphrodite had you coming undone once she used her hand to circle you throbbing clit, she continued to thrust desperately into your tight cunt without breaking her rhythm as you orgasmed through the sensation. Once you recovered from your ecstasy, you lift your legs onto Aphrodite’s shoulders and pull her body completely against your heavily pregnant belly. Her face landed on top of your large sensitive milky breast causing you to let out a soft whimper before Aphrodite took one of your breasts in her mouth and sucked your milky goodness turning your soft whimper into heavy pant.

“Love, I want you to come for me,” Aphrodite says between drinking your milk. You listen to her and come hard the next time both of your thrusts meet each other with Aphrodite coming just as hard into your spent pussy. You yell out in ecstasy as the hot cum shoots into you and feel your already full belly expand as Aphrodite’s cum fills you. You suddenly began to look like you were two to three weeks overdue with a single baby instead of the six months pregnant that you really were. Your three babes suddenly become extremely active trying to adjust to their space being invaded with Aphrodite’s fertile sperm that is currently penetrating your fertile womb and ensuring another babe takes root.

Aphrodite lifts herself off your limb body and slowly removes her cock from your cunt. A little bit of cum leaks out of you and runs down your thigh though most of it has inflated your already pregnant belly. Aphrodite rubs your swelling belly and you instantly feel better despite the extra pressure building inside your stomach.

“So gorgeous,” Aphrodite hungrily whispers and she continues to rub your large belly, laying down next to you on the patio table.

You cup Aphrodite’s face and leisurely kiss her with a smile breaking through. “Thank you,” you whisper. “You have honored me by allowing me to have your children.” The babes let out soft kicks causing both of you to smile.

“This is something that I didn’t know I wanted. Seeing you pregnant with my children and getting impregnated further with more children… I want to kept you bred thoroughly for the rest of your days. I want to continuously see you grow with as many babies as I want to fuck in you. I don’t want you to ever be empty.”

You looked directly into Aphrodite’s eyes with a hint of eagerness in your voice. “Is that a promise?”

Aphrodite’s eyes darken as she picked up on your desire to stay forever pregnant with her children while she enthusiastically pulled you into a passionate kiss. “It is a promise.”

*

Moving around had become extremely difficult as you progressed further into your pregnancy. You were nine months pregnant with triplets while you were only starting three months into your pregnancy with the twins that Aphrodite fucked into you the night that she promised to keep you properly full and bred for the rest of your life. You rubbed your distended belly trying to calm the triplets, who have become extremely restless in the past few days.

Aphrodite hugged you from behind and tried to calm the babies as well though you could see the smile on her face as she felt them move. “Let your momma rest little ones.” Feeling Aphrodite close just made the babes kick more and you sighed in defeat, wanting Aphrodite to stay close to you despite the extra activity from the babes. Aphrodite cupped your face and kissed you softly. You felt a sudden desire to ride Aphrodite and pushed her lightly onto your bed. Aphrodite looked up in surprised before her eyes darken as you slipped out of your maternity dress.

“Take off your clothes,” you instructed the goddess, who quickly shuffled off her layers until she was laying bare on the bed. You straddle Aphrodite, who always seems hard and ready to fuck your tight cunt. You lifted yourself and positioned yourself on top of Aphrodite’s thick cock and set a slow rhythm to ride the goddess. Aphrodite followed your rhythm and thrusted up each time, making you whimper as she hit your g-spot perfectly each time. Your breasts leaked onto your extremely swollen stomach, which Aphrodite rubbed, still trying to soothe the energetic babes kicking in your belly. Both of your movement suddenly become frantic and your slow pace becomes fast and needy. You lift yourself up and down as best as you can with your large belly until you feel yourself come hard. You fall limbless onto Aphrodite, who holds you tightly and kisses your hair still hard inside of you. In your spent bliss, you suddenly feel more liquid fall between your legs directly onto Aphrodite who is still inside of you. You gasp when you realize that your water broke and start to feel your first contraction. Aphrodite soothes you by whispering sweet nothings in your ear until the contraction passes.

“The babes are coming!” You say excitedly, moving to get off of Aphrodite when she stops you.

“It will take some time for the babes to arrive so now I’m going to come into you love and ensure another babe takes root before you birth our first babes.”

Aphrodite gently guided you onto your knees and began to take you from behind. Your large belly leaned against the soft mattress while Aphrodite continued to take you from behind. Loud moans echoed from both of you as Aphrodite deposited a heavy load into you. You could feel your stomach begin to stretch further as her cum inflated your extremely full belly. Aphrodite helped you properly lay down and spooned you from behind as she rubbed your baby and cum filled belly. You whimpered as you felt your skin stretch beyond what you thought it could. Again, Aphrodite whispered sweetly to you. “You are taking my cum so well, allowing another babe to take root with five babes already inside you. You are so good sweetheart, letting another babe settle before you give birth to our triplets.”

Aphrodite continued to spoon you and whisper encouragingly especially when each contraction hit. Soon it was time and Aphrodite assisted you as you gave birth to two little boys and one daughter. Aphrodite took the babes to clean them while you rested. Your belly began to shrink to accommodate the rest of the babes that you still carried – three-month old twins and the babe that was literally conceived a few hours before the birth of your triplets. Despite still being pregnant, you suddenly felt very empty. You went from having a gravid belly to a tiny bump, where you could hide your pregnancy if you wore a loose dress.

Aphrodite returns with the triplets and you smiled at the sight. She handed you a babe, who you immediately put to your leaking breasts. “Hi, I’m your momma,” you said to the feeding child.

After you finish feeding your babes, Aphrodite puts them to sleep while you continue to rest. Aphrodite returns and embraces your tiny body. “You did such a good job today, love. We have three healthy babies and three more on the way,” Aphrodite says proudly. “But I have to say, you are looking extremely empty right now that I might have to fuck another babe into you soon.”

“Please,” you whimper, missing the feeling of being filled to the brim with Aphrodite’s children.

“Does someone already miss the feeling of fullness?”

You nodded, “I need you to fill me up, love.”

“I made you a promise, didn’t I. You will always be full. You will be so full that soon you will forget what it’s like to be without child. When you birth one, I will fuck another one into you the same day. I will add more and more children into your belly and watch you swell till you can’t even waddle around anymore.”

“Please,” you whimper, excited to have Aphrodite fill you up for the rest of your life that you would never be without child.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! I had a lot of fun writing it and hope you enjoy it just as much! Comments make me extremely happy, so leave one if you can!!! :)


End file.
